fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Assault on Aether's Island
Aether and the candidates landed on the ground next to the pit. "The final portion of the test was to see how well you could work with others, as well as judge your levels of compassion. I've judged each of you accordingly. This year, multiple people have been elevated to S-Class. They are-" Suddenly something pierced through Aether's Jutsu Shiki barrier. "That's impossible." Before anyone could react, that same object struck Aether, blasting him away and into a rack formation. He had barely activated his Plasma Armor protecting him from the attack, but only enough to keep him alive. "Not very many people can survive my Kishin Soul," said Julius Kaizer. "Actually, I think you're the first. He's all yours boss!" Aether's eyes widened when he saw who the "boss" was. "Jason Gaebolg." Jason walked up to Aether and pointed a finger gun at him. "Revenge will be mine at last." He began charging magical energy into his fingertips. Miriam and Odin tried to intervene. "Hastam Omnipotens!" He turned into a sword and struck both of them down in one hit, even piercing through Odin's wooden barrier. "No!" called out Walter. He charged as well, but before he could get to far, a newcomer was already upon him. "Golden Shuriken!" He threw the Shuriken at Walter, cutting his stomach, and he fell to the ground. William tried to intervene, but he was still weak, despite Chase's magic, and was defeated in one kick by Verve Adams. "No more interruptions," said Jason as he was nearly done casting his spell. "This just got a lot more troublesome. Listen buddy, I've got a lot on my plate now. I'd really appreciate you not trying to pop Aether open like a soda can." Seraph suddenly appeared before Jason without warning, as he grabbed onto Jason's wrist and applied crushing force to his wrist. Seraph increased the amount of force to Jason's wrist and out of the blue, attempted to headbutt him after coating his forehead in iron. After the head butt, he let go of Jason's wrist as he dashed towards Aether. "You okay? I am sorry, I couldn't save Walter. Chase, try to heal Walter." Seraph said as he coated his entire skin in a thin layer of iron. Seraph noticed Julius Kaizar and raised his eyebrow. "Do I know you? You smell funny. It's like, I have sensed your smell and magic somewhere. What's your name?" "I know that smell too!" Theia said and turned towards Julius as well. "It was your attack that hit me earlier on in the trials! You're the one who clipped my wings as I was leaving the barrier! That was not very nice of you at all; I am going to get you back for that, and for hurting Master Cade." Theia said as her magic energy began to overflow, coming out of her pores as golden light. Using his free hand, before he got too close, Jason grabbed Seraph's throat. "You're not worth my time." He charged up darkness magic in his hand. "4500mm Black Cannon!" He fired a large blast from his hand directed towards Seraph. The blast sent Seraph flying away and caused him to be knocked unconscious. Even though the spell was incapable of killing him or injuring him seriously, it was more than capable of hurting him. Before losing his consciousness, Seraph remarked. "I actually felt tha----" Masked Duo vs the Black Knight Sykushi walked up to Jason with his sword drawn "Hey, Mr gloom and doom you seem angry, is it cause you didn't get enough sleep?" Sykushi then preceded to unleash a massive sword strike against Jason attempting to cut Jason down. "I don't care who you are but you are going down!" Sykushi shouted at Jason as he attempted to cut him. "You're not worth my time either," said Jason. He pointed a finger gun, "Black Bullet!" he fired a piercing beam of Darkness Magic, aimed at Sykushi's wrist. Turning his entire body into Lightning he appeared behind Jason unleashing a barrage of sword slashes at Jason. Kyshira assessed the scene and assisted by launching a grand Chariot at him. "Team masked Duo vs big bad, should be fun..." Kyshira noted. "Eternal Darkness!" Jason held out his hand, and absorbed the Grand Chariot, also dodging the sword strikes with little difficulty, transforming the Grand Chariot into Darkness Magic. He then sent the blast at Sykushi instead. Bringing his sword upward he slashed the attack in 2 as it flew past him "You are strong... Even if I am over my head here I won't let you do as you please." Sykushi nodded at Kyshira as they both prepared themselves for one of the toughest battles in their lives. Kyshira then began launching a barrage of powerful sword slashes made out of light, as Sykushi unleashed the wrath of the heavens onto Jason in the form of a fierce Lightning blast barrage. "Amaterasu: Formula 50!" Several magic circles appeared around Jason, blocking their attacks. "Black Bullet: Duel Wielding!" Using two finger guns, Jason began shooting a barrage of bullets his opponents, with it being a seemingly neverend barrage. Sykushi turned into Lightning, no longer in sight as Kyshira using her Maguilty sense to create a shield of blades for the most part working as Sykushi started to channel magic into a powerful lightning spell. Suddenly, in a flash Sykushi was above Jason as he launched a very powerful bolt of lightning which possessed the ability to super heat metal. At the speed of lightning it tried to strike Jason. Sykushi called this attack Mjolnir. "Push!" Jason forced his hand upwards towards Sykushi, pushing him away just slightly, and moving Jason out of the way of his strike. He then shot another Black Bullet, aimed at Sykushi's cheek. Sykushi being launched further up was of no real mind to him, as for the bullet, it ricocheted off his mask leaving a significant crack on it, but still intact. The ground near Jason burst as a wide spectrum of blades emerged attempting to pierce at Jason due to Kyshira's sword magic, as Sykushi this time clapped his hands together as a large lightning based construct appeared from his hands. "Its name is Ragnarok... now begone." As he pointed at Jason the lightning beast moved as fast as Lightning attempting to strike down Jason. Jason didn't have time to dodge, the lightning charred his skin, and broke his armor. But when it was done, Jason was still standing. "Maybe you are worth my time." His eyes turned red, and his aura increased even further. His blood turned black, and formed constructs on his body. "come." Sykushi's sword slowly seemed to enter his body and by the time he reached the ground his sword had disappeared. While his face was still hidden by his cracked mask he still seemed confident that he could defeat Jason. "Oh so your finally getting serious eh? Guess I better start getting serious too..." In a split second he was a distance away then he was close by his body completely enveloped with both Lightning and the light of the heavens given off by his Meteor spell, and as if his entire body was a sword he unleashed a powerful slash against the shoulders of Jason. As Kyshira unleashed the full power of her gravity magic onto Jason even the ground itself buckled due to the strength of the gravity. Jason didn't even move. The sword stopped upon hitting his hardened blood. "Is that really the best you can do?" He was slowed down by Kyshira's Gravity Magic, but still had little trouble moving. He put his hand in front of Sykushi. "Amaterasu: Formula 1." A large force of gravity was used to push him far away. He then turned towards Kyshira and shot for her leg with a Black Bullet. Then aiming for her arm, other leg and chest. Kyshira reacted quickly, she used her swords to slash away the bullets that were aimed at her. Sykushi being knocked back quickly recovering discovering a fragment of his mask that covered his right eye fell off revealing his eye that used to be green turn red. "Good job, it takes a lot to break my masks..." Sykushi pointed at Jason "I'm going to take you down." Sykushi and Kyshira began channeling a particular Heavenly body magic spell as shadows drifted towards the orbs they were forming they both said one word "Altairia!!" They rose their hands above their head and launched the powerful attack against Jason, Sykushi was able to launch an additional attack by forming a magic circle in the sky as it started to launch swords at Jason from above. "Amaterasu: Formula 60!" Seals appeared around him again, these ones more powerful than his last defensive seals. They blocked Altairis, but shattered upon the end of the attack. Jason then created a magical chain and snagged it onto one of Syushi's swords, using it block the others by swinging it around. He then threw the sword Sykushi. "You're partner seems to be more of a kind of support." he pointed his cupped hands at Kyshira. "9000mm Black Cannon!" He fired a blast of magic at Kyshira, twice as large as the one he used to knock out Seraph. The sword that was thrown at him seemed to disappear when it approached him. As he noticed Jason's attack being launched he dashed in front of the blast and summoned his other sword Gilgumash as he used it to block the attack it seemed to absorb the attack in its entirety causing the sword to glow a vibrant dark color. "Maybe she is but I'm sure of this we can take you down, so be ready for the fall of a lifetime..." Sykushi knew the best he could really do was injure Jason as much as he could so when the others finished with their opponents they could jump in here. Sykushi gripped his sword firmly, he had to distract Jason long enough from his comrades, but he was fully intended to take him down. His current sword seemed different then the one he had previously had on him, for one it was longer in length and its aura seemed more dangerous then the other sword. He then charged in a flash step type pattern throwing knives made from his sword magic at Jason every step until he got close to unleash the absorbed attack not only back at him but added to it with a powerful sword slash. The black blood activated automatically, shielding his body from Sykushi's knives. When Sykushi attacked with his sword, just when he begun his swing, a spear of the blood shot upward from Jason's chest, aimed directly at his stomach. His reflexes kicked in stepping to the side and slashing the spear of blood in half, much to anyone's surprise Sykushi's current sword Gilgumash has the ability to cut through practically anything. If the object in question is not split in 2 the sword leaves a mark which constantly slashes through the middle of the mark until Sykushi desummons Gilgumash. He then went to slash off Jason's arms to weaken his fighting capacity. Meanwhile Kyshira was charging up for an attack she was pretty confident could beat Jason. Jason ducked under Gilgumash, then quickly rose, going to grab Sykushi by the shirt, and throw him into Kyshira. He covered his hands in tiny needles that would pierce him, and fill his body with Jason's black blood. A blade extended from Sykushi's palm and as Jason tried to grab him he went to impale one of the hands trying to grab him as he brought Gilgumash down against Jason seemingly striking from every direction he was able to. Jason continued as he tried to grab Sykushi's arm and stop Gilgumash. The sword from his palm broke upon impact with Jason's black blood, allowing for him to successful follow through with his plan of throwing him into Kyshira, with the blood needles pricking his skin. Sykushi was able to retake control of his flight before hitting Kyshira. He assessed the situation on what occurred. Jason appeared to be very durable, not only that his blood seemed to possess some strength of its own. He checked where he got grabbed luckily for the most part he was only able to grab his armored gaunlets but seeing the black blood piercing a bit through them was not reassuring, He tossed them aside before looking back at Jason "A true black knight in a sense, is your heart black too?" He pointed at the broken sword that had come out of his palm as it exploded into a Ragnarok Lightning construct as it went for Jason's neck. It would also explode on contact. Jason leaned backwards and the sword missed him, hitting a tree instead. "You can't beat him," said a voice in Sykushi's head. "Just give up." Sky Dragon, Gold Man Chase follows Seraph's order, dropping down onto his knees next to Walter. He carefully rolls him onto his back, hovering his hands carefully over the wound as not to agitate it further. In a matter of moments, it's completely sealed up, the only indication it was ever there the bloodstain on his clothes. "You're supposed to be these top tier mages and you got taken out in one hit," he grumbles, standing up. After having healing William once, and not wanting to spend more of his magic energy he leaves him as is. "You better be useful or I will kill you ten times over," he states, and then he raises his hands. "Ile Armor! Ile Vernier! Ile Arms!" All of the mages on his team burst to life with a great magic power. He then walks over to Verve. "You know what? This whole entire trial, I’ve done absolutely nothing. I got sucker punched by a rock, almost got swallowed by a wall, and I didn’t even get to hit anything because my lousy metal for brains partner didn't follow protocol and attack as one unit.” His eyes glow with a menacing aura now. “But, I’m taking you on, one-on-one, right now, because there isn’t anyone in my way.” He sucks in a deep breath, the air mixing with his internal ethernano until it is blistering hot. “Sky Dragon’s Scorching Roar!” He releases the attack in a large tornado, heat waves rising visibly off of the attack. Verve easily jumped out of the way, using his Qui to increase his speed. "This is a tough one right here. Maybe he has a chance at beating me." Using his increased speed, he bolted over to Chase and delivered a strong blow to his face. With his speed greatly enhanced, Chase easily ducked out of the way, imbuing his arm with highly pressurized air. He moved below him slightly, then forced his fist upwards, aiming for Verve's stomach with his Sky Dragon's Iron Punch. Once he fully extended his arm, the air decompressed, causing a massive burst of wind to follow his attack. Even if he were to miss with his fist, the widespread and powerful burst of wind was bound to do something. "Power Arms!" A giant arm erupted from his stomach, grasping Chase's fist. The arm was destroyed, but no other damage was done to Verve. Several more arms then began to wrap around Chase. When the arm grabbed Chase's fist, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Physical Abilities Rise!" He commands, and with the extra boost in strength, he brings his arms up, and they began to swirl with intense winds, ripping the fist to shreds. "Sky Dragon's Jaw!" With this declare, he brings his fists down, and intense pressure exploding from beneath his conjoined hands, which destroyed the other fists as well. A large crater formed, with Chase at its center. "Instead of playing games, why don't you show me what you've got!?" He exclaims, drawing in a large breath. After speeding the particles up immensely, he releases the roar, the extreme heat being released once again. Verve created a large Shuriken in his hand. "Golden Shuriken!" He threw it, cutting through Chase's attack, and heading straight through to him. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Chase swings his arms up, surrounding them in a huge whirlwind. He then throws the whirlwinds forward, creating a large tornado that easily pushed the shuriken away. His body then becomes enveloped by pressurized air, and he launches at Verve with enough speed and force to break the ground. "Sky Dragon's Sword Horn!" He announces, ramming head first into Verve's stomach, releasing the pressure around his body, which then blasted Verve away. Verve focused all of his magical energy into his fist, turning it a radiant gold. He then brought it down upon Chase, aiming for his, and stopping the Sky Dragon's Sword Horn. Chase's attack was stopped, Verve's fist hitting him in the head. He then reaches up, grabbing his arm. Using the remaining winds from his previous attack, and combining them with more, he uses Sky Dragon's Grip Strike, crushing Verve's arm in his grasp. With his free hand, Verve created a golden sphere of his magical energy. "God Sphere!" He slammed it into Chase. No external wounds appeared from Chase's attack, only internal ones, where Verve's bones had been crushed. However, Verve's own attack landed, hitting Chase square in the chest, surprising him enough that he lost his breath for a moment. "Well, I'm not if that was worth it," he grunts, wincing in pain. "But, I don't like it when things are taken from me, so I'm stealing it right back." Chase creates a sphere of wind over Verve's head, spinning rapidly, draining the oxygen at an extremely accelerated rate. Verve took out a black staff, charging it with his magical energy, and slammed it into Chase's face. He then touched the cloud Chase had created, and forced his own magic into it, dispersing it. "Nothing else can tolerate my magical energy. My magic is pure." Chase slowed down the staff until he was able to catch it with no difficulty. "You're not gonna be able to use any blunt weapons. You can't use weapons against me, especially ones without a blade. I can't believe Aether lost against one of you, your stupidity far exceeds your strength." He surges his own magical power through the staff, blasting a great amount of wind from the entire staff. He releases the staff, moving back a few yards. "You can make as many claims you want about pure magic power, but it makes you no stronger. You could control children essence and your power still wouldn't increase on that purity alone," he sweeps his arm across his body, releasing upwards of a hundred blades of wind that look reminiscent of scales. "Sky Dragon's Scales." Before Chase could let go of Verve's staff, a surge of his magical energy traveled inside of him, damaging him internally. He then threw two kunai knives by Chase's feet, and made an explosion. Due to releasing their magical energy at the same time, their attacks canceled each other out, dealing no damage to either mage. Before the kunai could explode at his feet, Chase used Sky Dragon's Claw to launch himself up into the air. "Sky Dragon's Walk," Chase begins to walk farther up into the air, getting about fifteen feet in the air before stopping, looking down on Verve. "Wind-Make bow," he says, pulling his arm back, a bow solidifying in his grip. He releases the string, and seven arrows of wind fly at Verve with pin-point accuracy. Even if they were to miss, Chase could alter the path they were taking without even moving a muscle, making it near impossible to dodge. Verve created nine God Spheres, and threw them at Chase's arrows. The other two were aimed at Chase. Chase didn't bother trying to change the arrows trajectory, creating a small sphere that quickly grew greater in size than Chase himself. He went behind the Sky Dragon's Vacuum, and it easily absorbed the two God Spheres, growing larger after impact. He then went inside the sphere, floating back down onto the ground. He launched forward, heading straight for Verve, attempting to get him in the sphere. Not missing a beat, Verve went to strike Chase in the head, imbuing his leg with his Qui, and went to strike Chase in the head with a powerful kick, planning to deal internal and external damage with the blow. Chase parries the attack with Sky Dragon's Grip Strike, returning it with equal physical force. However, due to having more time to set up, Verve's magical power overwhelms Chase, causing him to stagger back, though only far enough to be just out of reach. "Sky Dragon's Binds," he announces, swinging his arms across his body, fingertips nearly touching Verve. The winds that form cause no outward force, only moving to trap Verve. Meanwhile, the outer layer of the sphere that the the two mages were in begins to move at a rapid pace, draining the space of any oxygen in a matter of seconds. The immense speed and pressure of the layer of wind would cause grievous wounds if it were to be touched, as demonstrated by the thin but deep crevice in the earth that the dome now surrounds. Chase is not bothered at all by this, having filled his lungs with enough oxygen to supply himself for at least the next twenty minutes, even if he were to fight. "I'm gonna suffocate you," he states, backing away a few steps from Verve. "The more you struggle, the faster your doom will arrive. As soon as there's no oxygen available for your brain, you'll go unconscious. An average person can survive about 3 minutes without oxygen, though I think you can go a little longer than that because of your abilities as a mage. But, if you fight me, you've got about about a minute tops because your muscles will be using up your oxygen," Chase adds. "I am not putting down this barrier until you fall to the ground like the lowly dirt you are. I won't kill you, of course, because my guild mates wouldn't appreciate that very much. But, you're gonna wish I did." This didn't affect Verve. If he could speak he'd explain that he could regulate his magical energy to allow him to breath without anymore oxygen. He sprinted over to Chase, moving even faster, catching Chase off guard due to how fast he was despite being suffocated, aiming to grab him by the throat, and send his magical energy through him to damage him internally. Surprised by Verve's immense speed, Chase only manages to stop the attack with his arm, which was then grabbed by Verve instead. The surge of magical energy through his arm was enough to cause something to snap audibly, and he winced, but pushed forward anyway. Imbuing his free arm with wind, he aims to punch Verve in the stomach, utilizing Sky Dragon's Iron Punch. Even if he were to miss, the intensely pressurized burst of air that followed his initial punch reached quite large, almost reaching far and wide enough to hit the edges of the barrier. Verve then moved ever so slightly, knocking Chase's fist out of the path of his body. When he touched him again he forced his magical energy into his body. The force of the wind then blew him away from Chase in a powerful burst, flying off to the side. He got back to his feet, injured, but not done. Chase moved slightly out of the way, so Verve was only able to catch him with his fingertips. This saved Chase from the brunt of the damage though the magical energy that surged through his body was enough for his muscles to tense up. He shook it off, moving to stand directly in front of Verve in a matter of seconds. "Sky Dragon's Artic Roar," he says, releasing an intense, frigid tornado upon Verve. A dense fog formed within the sphere, making it difficult to see in the area, as well as smell anything. It lasted only a few seconds, due to the moving of the winds around them, but Chase used the cover to jump back several feet, hoping to avoid any counterattacks. Verve barely managed to block the roar with one of his Power Arms. He then created several more Power Arms and created eleven Golden Shuriken. He then threw them at Chase, each one going at him from a different angle. Chase swings his arm across his body, announcing the attack's name "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind," as a large tornado is generated, easily destroyed the attacks, sending them away from himself should they have not dissipated. The tornado was slowed down quite a bit, no longer spinning as quickly and also decreased in size, but still moved forward in Verve's direction. Verve struck the tornado with an open palm fist, dissipating it. He leaped upwards at Chase and delivered a punch to the top of his head. Chase slides below Verve to dodge the punch, sucking in a deep breath as he goes. Right as he passes beneath Verve's stomach, he releases the breath, an intense tornado coming out of his mouth in the form of Sky Dragon's Roar. He announces "Sky Dragon's Cushion," to prevent him from falling to the ground, and then pushes himself several feet away with an intense burst of wind. The attack hit him and he flew upwards, managing to cushion the blow with a protective aura. He then used his magical energy to propel himself downwards towards Chase at rapid speeds, aiming to deliver a strong punch to his gut. "Raise!" Chase pointed his thumb, index, and middle fingers outward, and was then surrounded by a bright green aura. Verve's punch still came into contact with him, but Chase was not affected, even by Verve's magical energy. Due to Verve's momentum, he was carried forward, and Chase raised his leg up, delivering a swift blow to Verve's chest. The kick's power was further augmented by wind creating an attack similar to Sky Dragon's Claw. The green aura around him faded after this. Before going too far, Verve grabbed onto Chase's shirt, pulling him upwards with him. He then took out a kunai, surging with his magical energy, and attempted to stab him. Theia's Revenge A few moments later, Seraph's natural healing finally kicked in, allowing him to slowly regain his consciousness. Seraph started coughing and he cough still feel the impact from being struck but managed to stand up despite the pain. "Cheapshot, dude. Cheapshot. Anyways, that's the closest you'll ever come to actually sucker punching me!" exclaimed Seraph as he began eating his own metal gauntlet to restore his energy. "Round Two! You're going down---uh, I didn't cat your name Mr. Voldemort with a broken nose!" Seraph looked surprised at his own words. "Did I just say cat? I meant catch. Sorry, I might have a little concussion." "Julius Kaizar," said the red haired man, "I'm sure you're talking to my boss, but I'll be dealing with you. And if you haven't noticed, I took down your guild master, ace, and the captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad by myself." He cracked his knuckles. "Seraph, focus." Theia says as she rushes to his side. "The masked duo has Jason, Chase has the other guy, and we need to focus on this mad man right here." She says as she glaces at Julius, who is wearing a sly smile. With a new found passion, Theia shouts out, "I'm ready to shine! Light Dragon's Green Roar!" She then piles up large amounts of Light Magic in her throat, fueled by the boost Chase had just given her, and shoots it out a large blast of green light towards Julius. Gotta wait for a few more seconds. I'll attack as soon as this concussion is healed, he thinks to himself as he patiently waits for his body to heal itself but due to Theia's words and actions, he could no longer wait. "Dammit, Theia!" Seraph shouted as he moved in a zigzag pattern with nonuniform and ever increasing speed, leaving several after images behind him and followed the green lights and moved towards Julius as he morphed his hand into a large, jagged blade composed of metal that moved like a chain saw. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he announces and reaches for his left hip, grabbing onto his pistol, just in case the man tried something funny. Using the green lights as his cover, Seraph managed to get extremely close to Julius and attempted to finish him off with a single strike. Before he could strike Julius grabbed his Seraph's sword by using his strength magic. The saw blade stopped moving, and Julius didn't have a scratch on his hand. With a swipe of his other hand he deflected Theia's Roar by combining his strength and shockwave magic. "Is your eye just as durable?" Seraph stated with a small grin as Julius catching his sword only gave him an advantage, his residual momentum was more than enough to move slightly around Kaiser, due to the fact that Kaiser was holding onto his arm. The momentum made it easier for Seraph to take out his pistol and point it directly at Julius's left eye. The barrel of the gun and his eye were separated by a small distance of 10 cm or less. Without hesitations, Seraph squeezed the trigger and fired a high-super sonic, armor piercing bullet enchanted with magic; point blank. There was no magic or reaction timing that could have possibly helped him avoid or shield against that shot. Even though, he managed to fire the bullet, the power of the shockwave was too much for Seraph, specially since Julius let go. Theia quickly constructed a photon shield out of her light magic, making sure to have it curved, to help slide Seraph to a gentle stop. She then turned to Seraph, "So it seems like strength and shockwave magic are his specialty, meaning close range attacks won't work too well. Think we can do some long range combo attacks?" She says with a knowing smile to Seraph. Their teamwork would overwhelm Julius easily, for their versatility and power could outshine that of their opponent. "I did just shoot him in his eye. Even if he has some sort of plot armor magic, that should slow him down. We can definitely do some long ranged combo!" Seraph added as he finally activated his Iron Dragon's Bleeding Armor; an advanced version of the Iron Scales previously used by him. The bullet went into his eye, but Julius stopped it with his muscles from going in any further. "Right back at ya." He contracted his muscles and blasted the bullet just as fast right back over towards Seraph. "You think you've got me all figured out huh. Well newsflash, I don't need to get in close to attack you." he charged a shockwave in his hand. He then punched forward generating a large shockwave of magical energy towards the two, with enough force to shatter Theia's shield. "You're a special kind of slow, you know?" Seraph replied as he literally caught the bullet thrown at him. "You maybe stronger but I am faster. Also, no matter how you flex your muscle, you'll never achieve the velocity required to actually hit me. Julius Kaiser, hah! Funny name actually. I get that reference, Julius Caesar plus Kaiser. Caesar, Kaiser. Your parents were genius. Also---" Seraph said as he levitated. "News flash, your mundane skills don't compare to Aether's actual power and they can't reach me." "So you think you're faster than me huh?" said Julius. "And you think I'm stupid huh? Well, I should let you know, I've been holding back. But you probably figured that out already, huh smart guy. Well then, prepare to get wrecked! Kishin Soul!" His body erupted in an explosion of blue light. When the light subsided Julius looked nothing like how he did before. "Hashtam Omnipotens!" He attacked, transforming his body into a spear of magical energy, and attacked with the speed he used to defeat Aether. "Yeah and blah, blah, blah! Come at me, bull!" replied Seraph with a small smirk. He took out a small piece of a red cloth and held it out, challenging Julius. "Toro! Toro! Dale toro!" Seraph exclaimed with a continuous smile on his face, for he was neither scared nor fazed by Julius. As he attacked Seraph, Seraph moved out of his pathway in a graceful manner with his eyes closed, still smiling and waving the red cloth. "Let's make this fair. I will fight you blind, Mr. Discount Julius Caesar." Julius attacked again. This time he stopped right in front of Seraph. His arm transformed into a glowing sword and he sliced at his abdomen with unprecedented speed and accuracy. Seraph tried to move back, throwing the red cloth at his opponent's face, trying to distract him. "Olé?" he said with a question mark. This is going to be soooo bad. Crapbaskets! he thought to himself. "Don't forget about me!" Theia says. She then creates an Illuminating Whip, and with extreme speed, wraps it around Seraph to pull him out of the way. "I hope you have something planned Seraph, because I'm about to give you an opening!" The then creates a magic circle above Julius that begins releasing light down upon him. "Light Dragon Impetus Beacon!" By speeding up the photons, or electromagnetic waves, present in the area of the magic circle, the momentum gained by the particles is transferred to the body of Julius each time a photon of light hits him. Because of this radiation pressure, and the incredible speed at which light moves, a typical body cannot maintain an upright position and is forcibly slammed to the earth. Knowing that Julius possess great strength Theia uses her Wind Magic and begins to create a sort of vacuum inside the Impetus Beacon, thus depriving his muscles and brain of oxygen. This should hold him for a bit, I just need to release the vacuum once he is about to loose consciousnesses, that way he doesn't die from lack of air. Theia thought, as she looks to Seraph to make a devastating blow, while she concentrates on keeping Julius still. "Thank gosh, Theia! You saved me! I freaking love you, girl. Dinner's on me---wait, I made reservations! Caesar, I need you to do me a solid and cease to exist!" Seraph replies quickly and conjures a large amount of iron in his hand, transforming his hand into a great sword in the process, but this sword was different. Aside from having much greater cutting power and density, the sword focused his magical energy into a single point and then released it into a devastating wave of charged kinetic energy that continued to increase as it moved. The energy wave was homed onto Julius' heat signature, making dodging it extremely difficult. "Iron Dragon's Sword Wave!" Seraph shouted as he further increased the force behind the blast of energy by sever pounds per square inch. "That pun was the worst thing I've ever heard." Julius held out his hand, blocking Seraph's attack, but damaging his hand. He began crawling outside of the space of Theia's magic circle, maintaining enough speed to get his hands out of reach before they could strike again. "Deus Gladium!" He clapped his hands together creating a giant sword, and brought it down upon them. Seeing that Julius was able to break her magic circle, she sends out multiple light beams to try and distract Julius as much as she can before he attacks. "Light Dragon Shimmering Arrows!" she states, but she sent them off too late, for the sword came crashing down her way. Theia shouts out "Light Drive:Light Step!" as she sees the powerful sword close in on her. She does her best to transform her body into that of light particles, but her reaction time was a bit delayed as the sword slices her collarbone and shoulder, but manages to pass through the rest of her body seamlessly, as she was able to active her light body in enough time to save her major organs. A bit winded she turns to Seraph, "Hey, this guy doesn't seem to be letting up much...What do you say we try what we worked on during that month of training before this? I think then, we should be able to bring him down." The light arrows still swirled around the head of Julius as Theia speaks. Julius swiped his hand, generating a shockwave that that dispersed the arrows. He began walking over to Seraph and Theia. "I'm going to let you know right now. If you can't beat me, I'm going to kill you. Wether I beat you or not doesn't matter. It was meant to happen." He pointed his hand at his opponents. "Hastam Omnipotens!" His body transformed into a blade and he went straight for Theia, but then made a beeline aimed towards Seraph. Seraph tried to jump out of the way of the sword, but because of his armor his movements were slowed down, and the sword slices through the lower part of the chest plate and destroys the plate of armor. The force behind the blow sends him flying backwards, crashing him into Theia as the both get knocked to the ground. Standing up and brushing off the dirt, Seraph says, "Did he just say Deus Ex Machina?? Ah nevermind that,it's time for us to shine!" At this remark, Theia turns to him with a wide mouth look on her face. She gently slaps his arm and exclaims, "Don't steal my motto! Get your own!" Seraph laughs off the tiny girls outburst and then both mages begin to focus on their own magical energy. Their bodies become cloaked in a cyan colored magical shroud that protects them for harm and increases their offensive powers. Seraph gains a single horn like construct extending from his forehead. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flame like aura and has small elbow spikes. Theia lacks the horn and elbow spikes, but has considerably long and sharp retractable claws equipped in both her hands and feet. "Luminescent Alloy Dragon Mode!" The two mages say in unison, as this display of power truly shows their strength as teammates. Theia being the first to make a move, begins channeling light magic into one sphere on her left hand, while channeling metal magic into another, Theia manipulates these two spheres to rotate at tremendous speeds together. The spiral itself begins gather trace ethernano from its surrounds a grow to an enormous size, She throws the spiral towards Julius with tremendous speed, knowing that upon impact with an object the spiral will erupt into a typhoon of light and metal magic, growing bigger as it feeds off the ethernano leaking from the Julius' body. Julius flew upwards with his sword body, flying in a zigzag pattern, and avoiding Theia's attack. It made contact with a tree however, and several fractals went off, one of which managed to cut Julius' leg. Wincing at the pain, he went straight overhead of Seraph and Theia and went straight down. He went so fast that if they dodged, he's simply cut through the island, and he'd also cut through any counter attacks they sent his way. Watching Theia attack, Seraph mentally prepared himself for Julius' next move as deep within his heart, he knew that the mode alone wouldn't be enough to bring down Julius. They needed to work together in order to do so. He increased the magic aura radiating from his body, which caused his eyes to literally sparkle; hinting at enhanced speed, strength and durability. However, when he witnessed Julius rushing, he deduced a man like him wouldn't care if he accidentally killed other people by destroying the island. Before any time could pass, Seraph moved with the augmented speed granted by his dual mode and ran a significant distance away from Julius but suddenly stopped and turned back. Within a flash of a moment, Seraph's body radiated tremendous heat and light as he ran back towards his initial position but this time, easily breaking the sound barrier and going hypersonic in a fraction of seconds. He further pushed himself, forcing his body to go faster as he clenched his fist and finally, after achieving the speed of Mach 6.09 or 4680.34 miles per hour, he jumped as with his full force and gained momentum, attempted to punch Julius before he could make contact the ground. Must ...punch him---before he cuts this island like a cheese cake! he thought to himself, kicking the air behind him and further propelling him towards his target as he unleashed his deadly punch. "Hypersonic Punch!" Seraph shouted. Seeing what Seraph was planning to do to keep Julius from destroying the island, Theia quickly got behind him as he jumped and began exuding great magical pressure, causing the cyan flames to flicker even more. Bringing her arms out wide, she channels her magic into her arms and brings them together with a big clap. "Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Aerial Wing Slash!" She shouts as two giant streams of metal infused light shoot out towards both Seraph and Julius. Theia knows, that thanks to the identical properties in magic of the dual mode, her attack would be no different than that of one coming from Seraph; so the Wing Slash would simple wash over him. The same could not be said for Julius, for upon contact the Slash itself feels like thousands of metal shards are slicing your skin to pieces at high speed. While training, Theia and Seraph managed to clear down an entire area of forest thanks to the properties of the attack. Julius made contact with Seraph's attack, stopping him for meerly a few seconds before he overpowered it, but it was long enough for Theia's attack to strike him. He felt the cuts, but ignored them. His speed had decreased and instead of breaking apart the island, he went straight through it to the bottom. He moved underneath where he thought Theia and Seraph would be standing, and shot straight back up, creating another hole. "Uh, did he just---overcome a force of 169198.5 Newtons and get hit by your attack and still continued doing his thing? Now where's he? My Dragon Sense is tinglin', enough and that can only mean trouble!" Seraph asked in a state of shock and barely managed to land; he was visibly getting tired from the fighting. He felt a shockwave as he witnessed Julius moving inside the ground below him. Just a few moments before anything serious could happen, he further extended his aura and tried to propel himself upward as he became surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. With him projecting his radioactive energy downwards to propel himself and the the hot cloud providing sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float, Seraph took flight as he avoided falling into the large hole. "That was close! Now, dude. Don't make me spin kick you! Whatever you've done so far is not enough to justify what's about to happen to my pedicure. And I paid extra for the little Blackest Night symbols, too. My feet is a rainbow of power..." Seraph remarked humorously, chuckling as he moved towards Theia. As he was not sure if Theia was capable of sustaining prolonged flight like he was, he thought it was in their best interest to move and land somewhere soon; specially since the flight technique drains his magic faster than normal spells. Whatever I do, underestimating this guy is officially out of my list of things to do, he thinks to himself. Julius traveled in a zigzag pattern towards Seraph and Theia, suddenly coming out of his blade form. His leg transformed into a sword and he did a flip kick aimed at Seraph. Seraph put his arms up in an X formation to block the kick, saving him from the critical damage of the kick. The brute force sends him sliding backwards however. Theia sees an opportunity and shouts to Seraph, "I don't know how much longer I can stay in this mode if I want to have any magic left; so let's give it our best shot now!" Hoping that Seraph understands her pun, Theia positions herself in equal distance to Julius as he is to Seraph. Seraph smiles knowingly, and both potential S Class mages being concentrating magic into their fist. The light infused metal fist gives off a blinding light and both mages take off in a dead sprint towards Julius. Using magic to amplify their speed, the rate at which they are moving leaves an afterimage at their starting point. Trapping Julius in the center, Theia and Seraph are in position in a blink of an eye. cocking back their fists, they shout in unison "Vanishing Pistol Fist!" Both mages then disappear by refracting the light around them; making it easy to change the course of their punch based on Julius defensive stance without him even seeing it. The punch itself is thrown with such great speed that, although it is covered with metal shards and high energy light particles, the target feels the additional impact of wind traveling at over 880 meters per second; hitting them like a 38 mm canon at point blank range. Noticing that he was in the middle of their attack, Julius dropped down, trying to avoid it, and reinitiated his blade form, flying around them again. Category:Roleplay